Taste of A Woman
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a simple request of his wife. He wants to watch her make love to another woman. But not just any woman, his friend, confidante and ex-girlfriend. She agrees, with trepidation. But once the other woman arrives, she's left howling for more... literally. Will she want to stay with Draco? Or will she be won over by the Taste of a Woman?


_A/N: hey everybody. Me again. Tried something a bit different this time and did a femslash. :) enjoy and be gentle pls its my first ❤MP_

"So you wouldn't do anything with a woman? Even just once?" Draco asked of his wife, in their kitchen long after the house elves had been sent to their homes for the night and the Malfoy children were in bed.

"I never said I wouldn't Draco, I'd just prefer it be my choice. Not some dirty old fantasy of yours, not her." Hermione answered, setting her teacup on the countertop indelicately.

Draco walked around the island to wrap his wife in his arms. He kissed her temple and dragged his kisses lower.

"We can trust her. She's an old friend and she, like me, finds you deliciously attractive." he whispered as he kissed his wife just under her earlobe, laving his tongue over it. He felt her previous tense body language go slack in his arms.

"She also happens to be your first ex girlfriend, AND the woman you lost your virginity to." she pointed out, her tense body language returning. Draco would have none of that.

"Perhaps, but that was purely experimentation. Now she bats for the other team, and is no longer a threat to your title as Mrs. Malfoy my love. And I, love you and only you. Even after seven years, I can't get enough. No woman alive or dead is a threat to your title. You are my only Mrs. Malfoy. She just wants a taste, one time. I won't touch her, she won't touch me. She just wants you. Please Princess?" he whispered, kissing his way across her cheek. Hermione folded her arms across her chest in protest.

"Oh alright. But you sit across the room and watch. Nothing more." she conceded. Draco nodded his assent.

"Unless I'm coming over to you to have you stroke me. You know how much I love your velvet light touch. I come undone under your direction." he whispered in her ear. She shivered and he smirked.

"I said alright. You can quit trying to seduce me into agreement. Once. And then it's just my favorite pale, blonde furred ferret for the rest of my days." she answered, staring her husband down pointedly. Draco shook his head and covered his face with his hand.

"You are never going to let that die are you?" he chuckled into his hand as it raked down his face. A small smile crept up her face at his good natured humor.

"I'll let it die when you stop calling me Granger." she replied walking away from him. She stared at him as she picked up her cup and took a sip.

"Oh but Granger… you know you're my favorite." he whispered, coming to stand behind her and trap her between his body and their island. She turned in his hold and poked her finger into his chest.

"Yes, Malfoy, I know." she whispered as she reached her hand up to pull on his neck. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. He turned it passionate and let his hands roam perversely over his wife.

"Now, Malfoy, let me show you exactly what I plan to do to you for the as you put it, rest of your days." he stated pointedly, his thumbs grazing her nipples in her plain white tee shirt. She moaned and he picked her up, carrying her to their quarters to show her exactly what being a Malfoy entailed.

Two nights later, the children were with their maternal grandparents. Hermione was in her walk-in wardrobe, debating on what to wear for her first encounter with the same sex. She had a black, lace mini dress that would show her skin underneath and a red nylon dress hanging in front of her. She had on a black lace bra and matching thong knickers. Her husband came up behind her, grasping the cusp of her arse possessively. She moaned lightly and he smiled against her neck as he kissed it.

"Pansy loves black and violet. But she will love the black dress because she will get to see those gorgeous curves. I know it drives me mental when you wear it." he whispered,ghosting his lips down over the curve of her shoulder.

"I also love what she's got on right now. Salazar's beard she's got a great arse." came a voice from the doorway to the wardrobe.

The couple turned to see a tall, thin but still curvy brunette leaning against the frame. Her hair was its usual blunt bob, not a hair out of place. Draco paid no real attention to her but Hermione's eyes were affixed. She saw the heated stare Pansy was giving her and she was already damp in the knickers. Pansy had on a black bustier bejewelled with emeralds and diamonds and wide legged trousers, sky high stripper-esque black stilettos, with a fitted blazer. She looked like she meant business.

Draco strode into the master bedroom, leaving the two women alone. Hermione turned away from the dresses and walked out of her wardrobe, letting Pansy bring up the rear.

"So, where are we doing this?" Pansy asked, her eyes never glancing at her childhood friend.

She kept her eyes on the buxom brunette in the skimpy lace lingerie instead. Having children had done virtually nothing to diminish Hermione's beauty or figure. Her hips were fuller, arse slightly larger and breasts fuller too, but Pansy loved every curvy inch of it. She wanted to trace every bob and weave with her tongue and lips.

"I had planned on one of the guest bedrooms." Hermione answered meekly. Pansy only smiled.

"Perfect. Let's go." Pansy exclaimed, taking Hermione's hand in her own.

They walked down the corridor together, Draco trailing behind as they walked to a different wing that housed the guest rooms. After a ten minute walk, they entered the first guest room. It housed a four poster bed with emerald silk sheets with a fireplace opposite it. Pansy smiled at the room. It was perfect.

"I'll just sit over here and let you two...do your thing." Draco said, walking to an armchair, facing the bed. He undid his trousers and slid them down before sitting in the chair.

Hermione sat on the bed and Pansy followed, after discarding her clothing. She sat before Hermione in only her jeweled bustier and a simple black thong. Hermione kept her eyes on Pansy. She would have to let Pansy take the reins. And she did.

Pansy leaned forward and kissed Hermione's lips gently. Hermione reached a hand up and pulled Pansy closer, deepening the kiss. Pansy rested her hands on Hermione's thighs, and the simple touch had Hermione's skin tingling. Hermione's other hand rested on Pansy's hip while they kissed. Pansy pulled away, to move her lips down Hermione's neck slowly. Hermione gasped when Pansy found the spot Draco had told her about below his wife's earlobe. She nursed that spot for a few moments before Hermione got adventurous with her kisses. She kissed down Pansy's neck, licking and sucking bit by bit. Pansy moved and kissed down the curve of Hermione's shoulder. Her hand reached up from Hermione's thigh and grasped at her breast through the lacy material. Hermione moaned loudly at the sensation. Her eyes popped open to watch her husband for a moment.

Draco's cock was fully erect, his hand sliding up and down his length slowly, his icy stare on his wife. Pansy moved her kisses down over Hermione's breastbone, edging at the straps of the bra expertly. She slid the straps down Hermione's shoulders before reaching her hands around Hermione's back to undo the clasp on the bra.

The material slacked against the front of Hermione's body and Pansy tutted. She pulled the straps down and moaned at the sight of her perfect, pert, breasts. Pansy had always hoped she would see them nude one day. And now she was living the dream.

She kissed down the swells of Hermione's breasts to lick at the already hardening nipples. Hermione moaned loudly as her own hands reached up to cup Pansy's silk covered breasts. Pansy moaned in Hermione's mouth and pushed the other woman backwards on the bed. Hermione laid down and waited Pansy's next move.

Pansy climbed over her friend's wife and straddled Hermione's left thigh. She rubbed Hermione's covered sex with her knee and Hermione whinged. Pansy smirked. She hovered over the gorgeous woman and kissed her again, her thumb ghosting over the other woman's right nipple, hardened and desperate for attention. Hermione could not stop the loud reactions from tumbling out. Pansy licked Hermione's lips before Hermione opened them, allowing Pansy access. Pansy licked the tip of Hermione's tongue and then began to suck on Hermione's tongue fully.

Hermione pulled the straps of Pansy's bustier off and pushed the offending material away from Pansy's larger breasts. She grasped at the massive globes of flesh for the nipples. When she found them she pinched them firmly, earning a strangled garble of a moan from the woman above her. Pansy stopped kissing Hermione for a moment.

"That's right my meek little angel, pinch so good. I'm going to give it to you so good you'll want it to be a regular occurrence." Pansy whispered, kissing Hermione's cheek as Hermione pinched again. Pansy's eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped her carefully painted lips.

Pansy kissed down Hermione's neck again, this time kissing and licking the entirety of Hermione's smaller breasts. She began sucking and licking the left nipple while her fingers pinched and flicked at the right. Against her knee, Pansy felt Hermione dampen even more through her knickers.

Hermione pinched Pansy's nipples harder with every little move the other woman made. Pansy delicately moved her kisses lower to the woman's abdomen, placing butterfly light tongue kisses to the stretch marks earned from Hermione's four children.

Hermione nearly climaxed then. It was truly erotic to feel her body so thoroughly worshipped.

Pansy's kisses reached the waistband of Hermione's knickers and she stopped briefly. She kissed the other woman's covered mound and then trailed her tongue downward over her covered clit and covered, sopping wet entrance.

Hermione nearly jolted off the bed when she felt Pansy suckle at her clit through the lacy material of her thong. Pansy chuckled and Hermione nearly climaxed again at the warmth against her hardened bud. Pansy wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard again, dampening the panties further.

"You like my touch don't you Mrs. Malfoy?" Pansy asked against Hermione's knickers. Hermione shook her head maniacally to the affirmative and grasped at Pansy's hair.

Pansy reached her tongue out to lick at the wet spot that covered Hermione's entrance before kissing back up Hermione's womanhood to grasp the knickers with her teeth, pulling them down. Her teeth grazed Hermione's bare flesh and it made her even wetter. She pulled the panties off pressed her nose against Hermione's bald mound.

"I can feel and smell how ready you are for me. Do you want me to eat you like it's my last meal?" she asked, letting her tongue graze Hermione's clit. Hermione cried out again and nodded. Pansy smiled.

Pansy kissed Hermione's clit and her nether lips and finally kissed her entrance, making a hollow kissing sound. Pansy licked from the bottom of Hermione's entrance upward to circle around the small bundle of nerves slowly. Hermione moaned again, fondling her own breasts at the sensation. She sucked on her clit obsessively, making loud slurping sounds as she did. She kissed over Hermione's womanhood, to her lower lips before taking first one, then the other in her mouth and sucking them as well. Hermione was beyond comprehension at that point.

She only felt. She felt Pansy lick and lap at her entrance, licking up the decadent cream already spilling from between Hermione's thighs. Next she felt the other brunette stick her tongue inside her. She moved it in and out quickly, drawing Hermione closer and closer to the brink of insanity. Sweat gathered on her forehead and a flush rose on her chest as she rode out her orgasm, thrusting against Pansy's face.

Pansy placed a chaste kiss to Hermione's clit as she came up for air. Hermione chanced a glance at her husband, stroking himself faster now.

As Pansy sat back on her haunches and wiped sweat from her brow, Hermione sat up and smiled at her.

"That was amazing Pansy." she said, breathless. Pansy started to move off the bed when Hermione grabbed her wrist. Pansy turned to look at her.

"Don't you want a turn of getting licked?" she asked, two sets of chocolate eyes leveling with one another. Pansy smirked.

"If you want to, who am I to turn you down? Give it a go beautiful." she agreed.

Hermione kissed Pansy hard on the mouth and moved her to the center of the bed. She pushed the other woman down and straddled her lap. She kissed Pansy and pushed her lips open so that their tongues could tangle. Pansy sucked on Hermione's tongue as Hermione wedged a knee in between her thighs. She rubbed her knee against Pansy's covered core and the other woman yelped in response.

She smiled against Pansy's lips and her fingers found the hardened nipples and pinched as hard as she could. Pansy yowled like a cat and thrust her breasts into Hermione's touch. Hermione moved her kisses over Pansy's cheek, and down her neck. She licked and sucked and nipped a path down the former Slytherin's neck, leaving small purple love bites in her wake.

She then began an oral assault on Pansy's massive breasts and pert, erect nipples. She placed gentle kisses on each hardened bud, before licking and sucking them in turn and fondling the flesh around them.

She moved lower to kiss Pansy's stomach, trailing her tongue around her navel. She kissed the skin just above the waistband of Pansy's thong and dragged her teeth against the magically shaved flesh as she dragged Pansy's thong down. She moved her hands away from Pansy's breasts and pulled the thong off. Pansy arched off the bed and it took everything Hermione had not to dive in right then.

She returned her hands to palming and pinching Pansy's chest while she kissed every inch of Pansy's beautiful bald mound.

Pansy fisted her hands in the bedsheets and shook her head back and forth on the bed.

"God yesss Hermione. I wish I could take you home with me." Pansy mewled.

Hermione smiled as she exhaled warm air against Pansy's bud. Hermione chuckled and licked Pansy's clit experimentally. Pansy moaned and Hermione noticed her husband's voice intermingling with Pansy's. She kissed it and then licked downward to circle Pansy's entrance teasingly. She stuck her tongue inside and curled it back towards herself inside Pansy. Pansy arched off the bed again and groaned loudly.

Hermione retracted her tongue and moved to suck Pansy's clit like a pacifier. Pansy fisted her fingers in Hermione's hair as Hermione sucked on the other woman's nether lips.

She moved her fingers down over Pansy's body to pull at her lips, opening her wide. Hermione loved how wet Pansy was and dove to lick up some of the wetness. She stuck her tongue back inside Pansy and the woman tightened her hand in Hermione's hair painfully. She licked Pansy clean and when she looked at Pansy, the former Slytherin was covered in a slick sheen of sweat. She was panting and Hermione could tell she had made her husband's childhood friend cum. Pansy laid there for a moment before the women heard a male groan.

Hermione turned to find her husband painting the marble floor with his cum. Hermione leapt off the bed and walked over to her husband. She dropped to her knees and began to suck him clean. Draco began to moan as his wife polished him off.

When he was clean, he stared down at his wife appreciatively.

"Thank you Princess." he whispered. Her eyes met his.

"Anything for you my Prince." she whispered.

A loud snore erupted behind the couple.

"Well, shall we?" he asked. Hermione nodded and grasped for his hand.

They walked out if the guest bedroom and returned to the master suite to get some rest. The Malfoys would always be a happy couple, for the rest of their days.


End file.
